The present invention relates to sheet transport apparatus and in particular to a sheet transport apparatus which prevents skewed sheet feeding.
There are a variety of sheet separators, feeders and transport apparatus in use today. While some are designed for dedicated feeding of a particular kind of stock as defined by size and weight, for example, others must accommodate a broad range of materials, ranging from various weights and sizes of ordinary paper to card stock, labels and envelopes. It is to the latter type of device requiring great latitude in the range of materials that must be transported to which the present invention relates. One of the problems in such devices is the transport of sheets from one location to a downstream location such that the sheet is skewed from the beginning to the end of the transport path resulting in misregistration and even causing jams. One way to minimize this propensity for the skewing of sheets being fed is to space the feed rolls as far apart as possible to insure that both sides of the sheet are fed the same distance. This geometry, however, is not possible in multimedia feeders which are feeding sheets of a variety of sizes including, for example, regular 81/2".times.11", legal size as well as much narrower size stock including cards, labels and envelopes. Accordingly, the feed rolls or feed nips must be spaced within the feeding dimension of such stock.